As technology has advanced, people have become increasingly reliant upon a variety of different mobile devices, such as cellular or other wireless phones. While mobile devices offer a variety of different benefits, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that mobile devices are typically powered by batteries that need to be recharged. The more a mobile device is used to do different things, the greater the energy drain on the battery and the shorter the amount of time that will remain before the battery needs recharging. Needing to recharge the battery frequently, however, can lead to user dissatisfaction and frustration with their mobile devices.